Kuis Happy Wammy
by Puss in Fict
Summary: Halo! Selamat datang diacara 'Kuis Happy Wammy' n.b: sebenarnya puss udah pernah publish ini, tapi kehapus, bagi yang udah review sebelumnya, puss minta maaf T.T R&R please...


**Kuis Happy Wammy  
**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimer: TO kuadrat  
**

**Warning: Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

**minna! taichou minta maaf, sebenernya nih fic dah taichou upload, tapi ga sengaja kehapus adik taichou T.T  
**

**yang udah review, taichou minta maaf, taichou jg blm sempat baca review-nya.  
**

**maaf..maaf..*nunduk-nunduk*  
**

**yg dah review, silahkan review lagi, klo ga juga ga apa-apa. taichou benar-benar minta maaf (hiks)  
**

**akhir kata, met baca...  
**

**L**: Halo! Dan selamat datang di acara 'Kuis Happy Wammy' *melambai ke kamera* Hmm..Light-kun tolong bacakan apa hadiah untuk pemenang-nya.

**Light**: *datang pakai kostum panda_*_ 'Ryuzaki sialan, gara-gara kalah taruhan aku harus pakai kostum ini, mau di taruh dimana muka gue yang ganteng ini'.

**Penonton**: _kawai _ *mata berbinar melihat Light*

**Light**: Pemenang akan mendapat seperangkat game versi 2013.

**Matt**: Aku suka game! *banyak _love-love_ bertebaran di sekitar Matt*

**Light**: Oh…bukan, pemenangnya akan mendapat novel _Death Note Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases._

**Matt**: *_love-love_ di sekitar Matt otomatis retak*

**L**: Ok! Kita mulai saja kuisnya. Kontestan pertama kita Mello vs Near.

Mello dan Near sudah berada dipanggung.

**L**: OK! Apa kalian siap?

**Mello** dan **Near**: *mengangguk*

**L**: Siapa penemu kipas angin tanpa baling-baling?

-toot-

**L**: Yak Near.

**Near**: James Dyson.

**L**: Benar.

**Mello**: Cih, jangan senang dulu *tangan sudah siap-siap di atas tombol*

**Near**: …..

**L**: Berapa nomor atom suatu unsur yg mempunyai harga ke 4 bil kuantum n:2 l:1 m:1 s: -1/2?

-toot-

**L**: Ya. Near dulu.

**Mello**: $%#%$^&%%#% *marah-marah*

**Near**: Ne nomor atom 10.

**L**: Near benar lagi. Pertanyaan berikutnya, apa rumus _dodekana_?

-toot-

**Near**: C12H26

**L**: Benar. Berapa 123123x123123?

-toot-

**Near**: 15159273129

**L**: Benar. Pertanyaan terakhir.

**Mello**: 'Aku ga boleh kalah' *tangan dah siap-siap di atas tombol*

**L**: Alkena disebut juga….?

-toot-

**Mello**: *mencet tombol dengan kecepatan sepersekian detik(baca:kilat)*

**L**: Near duluan.

**Mello**: !

**Near**: Olefin.

**L**: Yak. Near benar.

Mello: *pundung dipojok ruangan*

**L**: Sekarang kontestan kedua kita. Watari dan Roger, silahkan ke panggung. Light silahkan baca pertanyaannya.

**Light**: *mengangguk* Siapa nama asli L?

-_siing_-

krik…krik…krik…

**Roger** dan **Watari**: ….

**L**: *lirik Light*

**Light**: *keringat dingin* Bukan aku yang bikin pertanyaan-nya.

**L**: *menatap Light dengan tatapan menyelidik* Tapi tadi saya yang menyuruh Light-kun membuat soal.

b: *keringat bercucuran* Oh..ok, pertanyaan selanjutnya. Ganteng mana saya atau Ryuzaki? *teriak*

-toot-

**Roger** dan **Watari**: Ryuzaki! *teriak juga*

**Light**: Hah!

**L**: Terimakasih *senyum*

**Light**: *pundung dipojok ruangan bareng Mello*

**L**: kontestan selanjutnya, Mikami dan Matt.

Mikami dan Matt naik ke panggung.

**Matt**: 'Dasar kacamata bodoh'

**Mikami**: 'Dasar rambut merah bodoh'

Dan terciptalah hawa-hawa mistis disekeliling Matt dan Mikami.

**L**: Pertanyaanya. Berapa nomor atom neon?

**Matt** dan **Mikami**: !

.

_5 menit kemudian_

.

**Matt** dan **Mikami**: *geleng-geleng*

Sementara dibelakang L, Light sedang mengangkat semua jarinya dan melambaikannya.

Mello yang melihat itu langsung menghentikan Light.

**Mikami** dan** Mello**: ? *melihat Light dan Mello*

**Light**: 10…10…10.. *Light memberi tahu Mikami dengan suara yang pelan pastinya*

**Mello**: *nyumpel mulut Light pakai tangan*

-toot-

**Matt**: ummm..10..?

**L**: Yak, Matt benar.

**Mikami**: 'Maafkan aku dewa' *nangis bombay*

**L**: Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Apa shinigami suka ape—

-toot-

**Mikami**: *memotong pertanyaan L* IYA…! *teriak Mikami sambil mencet tombol*

**L**: !

**Mikami**: eh..umm..dewa..*melihat Light dengan harap-harap cemas*

**Light**: $^%#%% Mikami kau %^%&%& Dasar$^&^&!

**L**: *memperhatikan Light*

**Light**: *sadar* eh..hahaha..lol *nyengir kuda*

**L**: Baiklah. Kontestan terakhir kita, Matsuda dan Misa.

**Light**: fuh.. *ngelap keringat*

**Misa**: Misa pasti menang, pasti menang! *semangat*

**Matsuda**: *melambai didepan kamera* 'hehehehe emak aku masuk tv'

**L**: Pertanyaanya. Siapa penemu bolam lampu?

**Matsuda** dan **Misa**: *diam* (tidak tahu jawabannya).

**L**: Ok. Bagaimana dengan pertanyaan ini….SIAPA ITU KIRA? *teriak*

-toot-

**Misa**: Oh…oh…Misa tahu, Misa tahu. Light adalah KIRA! *teriak Misa semangat*

**Matsuda **dan** L**: !

**Light**: *syok*

**Misa**: *loncat-loncat diatas panggung* Misa menang…Misa menang!

**Light**: *sweatdrop*

**Misa**: *menghapiri Light* Misa menang Light-kun! Yey!

**Light**: *kejang*

**Polisi Jepang**: *nangkap Light yang lagi kejang*

**L**: Itu dia acara 'Kuis Happy Wammy'. Semoga anda terhibur. Terimakasih *melambai pada kamera*

* * *

**Ehem...tes..tes..bagaimana dengan fic gaje taichou? sebenarnya ini dari _Death Note: The Game Show by SilentReaper_ tapi taichou ubah ke fic, karena kependekan, jadi ada yang taichou tambahkan dan taichou edit sana-sini ehehe XD**

**Silahkan beri pendapat, kritik, saran atau apalah itu, di kotak review yang imut-imut itu =w=  
**

**Oia..Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan ^o^  
**


End file.
